narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ino Yamanaka
|Zdjęcie=Ino część I.png;Część I Ino część II.png;Część II Ino epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=山中いの |Rōmaji=Yamanaka Ino |Inne nazwy= , |Polski=Kinga Tabor-Szymaniak |Japoński=Ryōka Yuzuki |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=23 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=16-17 |Wzrost część 1=149,3 cm-151,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=162,2 cm |Wzrost the last=164 cm |Waga część 1=38,2 kg-38,5 kg |Waga część 2=46 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny ninja, Sensor |Zajęcie=Botaniczka, Kapitan Oddziału Bariery Konohagakure~~Tylko Manga |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012604 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 10, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Pojmania Kaimy~~Tylko Anime, Nijū Shōtai, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime, Dywizja Piąta, Ino–Saku–Sai~~Tylko Powieść, Oddział Bariery Konohagakure~~Tylko Manga |Klan=Klan Yamanaka |Rodzice=Inoichi Yamanaka, Matka Ino |Rodzina=Sai~Mąż |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi pochodzącą z Konohagakure, a także członkinią klanu Yamanaka. Wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Asumy, Ino współtworzy formację Ino–Shika–Chō. Przeszłość Ino jest jedynym dzieckiem Inoichiego Yamanaki i była popularna wśród swoich rówieśników w czasach uczęszczania do Akademii. To właśnie tam poznała Sakurę Haruno, która była gnębiona przez inne dzieci z powodu swojego wysokiego czoła. Ino obroniła Sakurę przed szykanami, przy czym zachęciła ją do odsłonięcia swojego czoła, zamiast stałego zakrywania go, tym samym zaprzyjaźniając się z nią. Przez następne lata, rady Ino oraz jej przyjaźń pomogły Sakurze w zażegnaniu kompleksów i rozwinięciu jej osobowości. Jednakże, kiedy Sakura odkryła, że obie podkochują się w tym samym chłopcu, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura spotkała się z nią i wyjawiła jej swoje uczucia względem niego. Ino potraktowała to jako zakończenie ich przyjaźni, co rozpoczęło niechęć pomiędzy nimi na początku serii. Osobowość Już od wczesnych lat, Ino była pewna siebie, przyjacielska, śmiała i mówiąca bez ogródek, okazjonalnie atakując innych jeśli ich nawyki irytowały ją. Ogółem, jest bardziej zmotywowana niż jej koledzy z drużyny, Shikamaru Nara i Chōji Akimichi i często ma tendencję do zajmowania się nimi, charakterystykę, którą później przekaże również swojemu synowi, Inojinowi. Shikamaru, pomimo uważania większości dziewcząt za "problemowe", zazwyczaj nie wyraża sprzeciwu względem zaciekłego zachowania Ino, będąc niechętnym do przyjmowania jej reakcji jeśli rzeczy nie potoczą się w sposób w jaki ona tego chce. Jest także dumna ze swojego wyglądu i często usiłuje schudnąć przez dietę w nadziei, że to uczyni ją bardziej atrakcyjną dla chłopców; zasugerowała nawet żartobliwie Chōjiemu, że powinien uczynić to samo, aby przyciągnąć uwagę dziewczyn. Ino jest dość obeznana w różnych rodzajach i znaczeniach kwiatów, czasami tworząc analogie do nich w czasie rozmowy. Pomimo swojej asertywności i bezczelnego sposobu bycia, Ino jest pełną współczucia i dobrą osobą z serca, będąc wychowywana, aby reprezentować znaczenie krzewu koniczyny: dosadna, szczera osoba, która ceni więzi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. To właśnie te cechy zdobyły przyjaźń Sakury Haruno, broniąc ją przed gnębicielkami i pomagając zdobyć większą pewność siebie. Ich serdeczna przyjaźń przerodziła się w następujących latach w zaciekłą rywalizację, wypełnioną konkurencją o uczucia Sasuke, ninjutsu, a nawet tradycyjne wyzwiska, z Ino jako i Sakurą jako . Po egzaminach na chūnina, Ino była pod wrażeniem wzrostu siły Sakury i na nowo odbudowały ich przyjaźń, nadal utrzymując swoją rywalizację, lecz na bardziej uprzejmych stosunkach. Bardzo troszczy się o swoich kolegów z drużyny, ciesząc się z nich zachowania życia po nieudanej misji ratunkowej Sasuke, obiecując swojemu mistrzowi Asumie, że zatroszczy się o nich po jego śmierci oraz w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, zachęcając ich do nie tracenia ducha w czasie stawiania czoła niebezpieczeństwu. Do momentu swojej śmierci, Inoichi wierzył, że Ino prawdziwie rozkwitła w krzew koniczyny klanu Yamanaka, będąc dumnym z jej więzi z jej przyjaciółmi. Ino posiadała to samo zauroczenie względem Sasuke co większość dziewcząt w ich klasie w czasach uczęszczania do Akademii, ze względu na jego wygląd oraz chłodną osobowość. Nawet po ucieczce Sasuke z Konohy, Ino w dużej mierze zachowała swoje uczucia względem niego w II części: rozpłakała się na wieść o okrzyknięciu go międzynarodowym kryminalistą i wyobraziła go sobie jako symbol "miłości" krzewu koniczyny w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Ino poznała Saia w II części, który nie tylko zastąpił Sasuke w Drużynie 7, lecz także bardzo przypomina go z wyglądu. Z tego powodu, Ino natychmiast stała się w nim zadurzona, flirtując z nim w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania i rumieniąc się kiedy Sai nazwał ją piękną. Choć jej sen Mugen Tsukuyomi ujawnił, że podoba jej się pomysł Saia i Sasuke walczących o jej względy, uczucia Ino ostatecznie ukierunkowały się w strona Saia, ukazując silniejsze pragnienie większej wiedzy na temat jego, gdyż ryzykowała własnym życiem, aby móc uratować go w Shikamaru Hiden. Sai odwzajemnia uczucia Ino, poślubiając ją parę lat później i mając razem syna, Inojina. Nawet po tylu latach spędzonych razem, miłość Ino względem Saia jest silna jak zawsze. okazjonalnie zachowując się w chwili ich pierwszego spotkania. Jako matka, osobowość Ino jest stosunkowo taka sama, lecz posiada większy szacunek względem swojego klanu i jego tradycji, upierając się przy przekazaniu ich następnemu pokoleniu w celu utworzenia nowego Ino–Shika–Chō. Wygląd Ino Part I full.png|Ino w części I. Ino Part II full.png|Ino w części II. Ino Yamanaka - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Ino w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Ino - The Last.png|Ino w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Ino posiada jasną skórę, błękitne oczy (czasami widziane jako zielone w mandze) i długie włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu, związane w kucyk oraz grzywkę, okalającą prawą część jej twarzy. Jej włosy są ukazywane w różnych długościach: w I części, jej kucyk sięga do długości jej talii, lecz po późniejszym ścięciu ich, odrastają na długość ramion; w II części, grzywka zaczęła zakrywać połowę jej twarzy, a kucyk ponownie sięga do długości jej talii, nosząc jednocześnie czerwoną wsuwkę po lewej stronie; w The Last: Naruto the Movie jej włosy są rozpuszczone i sięgają do łydek; w dorosłości, jej fryzura powróciła do tej z części II, lecz kucyk sięga do jej pleców, nosząc czarną wsuwkę po lewej stronie. W II części, Sai wspomniał, że Ino jest niezwykle piękna. Ino regularnie nosi fioletowy strój składający się z bluzki z wysokim kołnierzem i pasującej spódnicy o kroju zbliżonym do fartucha. W części I, nosiła ten strój wraz z bandażami na brzuchu i nogach, małymi kolczykami kołami, białymi ocieplaczami na rękach, a swój ochraniacz na głowę nosiła jako pasek wokół swojej talii. W części II, strój Ino jest znacznie bardziej odsłaniający, gdyż zrezygnowała ze swojego ochraniacza i bandaży, uwidoczniając swój brzuch i nosząc siatkowany pancerz na udach, łokciach i kolanach. Zastąpiła również swoje kolczyki koła na wkrętki, które są prezentem od Asumy Sarutobiego. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Ino ma na sobie standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, nosi dłuższą spódnicę, która sięga do jej kostek, sandały na wysokim obcasie oraz różową szminkę. W dorosłości, Ino ponownie ma na sobie swój fioletowy strój, odsłaniający jej brzuch z jednym, siatkowanym ocieplaczem na lewej ręce oraz sandały. Będąc na misji, nosi standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy. Umiejętności Ino została uznana za wyjątkową kunoichi przez Asumę w I części. Jej ojciec twierdził, że posiada potencjał zostania najpotężniejszym członkiem w historii klanu Yamanaka. W II części, Ino została medycznym ninja oraz chūninem, co tylko ukazuje jej postępy. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, zdobyła pochwałę od swojego ojca za poprawę swoich zdolności. W momencie kulminacyjnym wojny, Ino była w stanie dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, pozwolić całym Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi na lepszą komunikację i bardziej efektywną pracę na polu walki. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Choć nie znajduje się na poziomie Sakury, Ino jest uzdolniona w kontrolowaniu swojej czakry na tyle, aby pozwolić na jej przepływ przez przekaz, tym samym związując swoich przeciwników. W anime, w czasie II części, kontrola jej czakry poprawiła się na tyle, że była w stanie pomóc w wykonaniu Kekkai Shihō Fūjin, a także przetransferować swoją czakrę innym. Pomimo iż, Ino rzadko posługuje się taijutsu, udowodniła, że jest wystarczająco doświadczona podczas swojej walki przeciwko Sakurze w czasie Egzaminów na Chūnina oraz przeciwko Asumie w trakcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, sprawnego użytkownika taijutsu. Ino ukazała także godną podziwu się i szybkość, będąc w stanie odepchnąć Chōjiego z jego powiększoną ręką, z dala od ekstremalnie szybkiej techniki Asumy, Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu. Ninjutsu .]] Ino posiada świetną percepcję sensora, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wykryć nawet drobne zmiany w czakrze innej osoby. Potrafi podłączyć się do sygnatury czakry swojego przeciwnika i przekazać jego informacje swoim sojusznikom dla swoich korzyści. Nauczyła się również medycznego ninjutsu po przeskoku czasowym, a w trakcie II części udało jej się je opanować; anime ukazuje, że trenowała wraz z Sakurą pod czujnym okiem Tsunade. Jest wystarczająco doświadczona, aby zdiagnozować intensywność ataku za pomocą jednego spojrzenia lub w trakcie leczenia. Potrafi kontrolować żywioły Ziemi, Wody, Yin, Yang oraz Ognia w anime. Techniki Klanu Yamanaka .]] Ino cechuje się głównie technikami związanymi z kontrolą umysłu. Bardzo często używa klanowego jutsu: Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu, dzięki której przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem wroga. Podczas użycia tej techniki ofiara nie kontroluje swojego ciała. Pomimo swej potężnej siły jutsu ma również efekty uboczne. Gdy użytkownik techniki nie trafi we wroga, wtedy jego ciało przez pewien czas zostaje bez ducha — nie ma kontroli nad ciałem. Można sądzić, że ta technika jest nie do pokonania, lecz jeśli ofiara jest silna psychicznie, będzie w stanie oprzeć się tej technice, co widzimy podczas walki Ino z Sakurą. Ino nie używa tej techniki tylko na ludziach, stosuje je również na zwierzętach. Mogła to udowodnić podczas walki z Hidanem i Kakuzu gdzie wcieliła się w postać orła, by wyśledzić ich aktualną pozycję.Naruto rozdział 332, strona 8 W anime Kishimoto daje większy zakres możliwości młodej członkini klanu, mianowicie Ino pokazuje swoje jutsu Shinranshin no Jutsu, które jest bardziej wygodniejsze niż Shintenshin. Shinranshin nie wymaga od użytkownika wchodzenia w umysł przeciwnika, pozwala kontrolować umysł i ciało przeciwnika bez konieczności wchodzenia w nie.Naruto Odcinek 145Naruto Odcinek 173 thumb|Ino używająca techniki [[Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu.|left]] Z czasem Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny, jej Technika Transferu Umysłu polepszyła się do tego stopnia iż potrzebuje ona jedynie na krótko unieruchomionego celu by przejąć jego umysł.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 17 Według Inoichiego, jej użycie i uwalnianie techniki drastycznie się polepszyły. Była w stanie szybko przenieść swój umysł do sparaliżowanego Chōjiiego i zablokować atak Asumy Sarutobiego i następnie umiejętnie walczyć wewnątrz jego ciała, Naruto rozdział 533, strony 7-8 jak i momentalnie przejąć kontrolę nad Obito Uchiha by zmienić kierunek lotu Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii Dziesięciu- ogoniastego i uratować życie swoim kompanom.Naruto rozdział 611, strona 10-11 Ino nauczyła się również jak używać Techniki Podziału Przeniesienia Umysłu na dwóch celach naraz, wciąż będąc w stanie umiejętnie walczyć z przeciwnikiem.Naruto rozdział 534, strona 4-5 Jest również biegła w komunikowaniu się telepatycznie. Jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie były wystarczające by przesłać wiadomość do całych Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi w krótkim przedziale czasu. Naruto rozdział 630, strona 10 Może także połączyć swoją telepatię z sensorycznymi umiejętnościami w Transmisji Wyczuwania by przenieść lokalizacje wrogów, których wyczuła do swoich towarzyszy. Inteligencja Ino jest dość inteligentna, gdyż ukończyła Akademię jako jedna z najlepszych uczniów swojej klasy, wraz z Sasuke Uchihą i Shino Aburame. Potrafi być dość zwodnicza w trakcie walki, symulując emocje i tym samym oszukując swoich przeciwników, zmuszając ich do utraty swojej czujności tak, aby była w stanie ich schwytać, w tym samym czasie pokonując odziedziczone słabości jej techniki Shintenshin no Jutsu. W anime, Ino została ukazana jako bardzo uważna osoba, będąc w stanie odgadnąć zawód osoby poprzez zauważenie stanu jej rąk. W trakcie Ataku Paina, wywnioskowała, że prawdziwe ciało Paina musi znajdować się gdzieś w okolicy wioski, aby jego technika była w stanie działać. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|left|Drużyna 10 przed drugim etapem egzaminu. Kunoichi pojawiła się już w pierwszym odcinku Naruto, jednak jej największym wystąpieniem było wzięcie udziału w egzaminie na chūnina wraz ze swoją drużyną. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, Ino weszła w umysł Sakury, by zdobyć poprawne odpowiedzi na teście pisemnym. Zdobyte informacje przekazała swoim partnerom: Chōjiemu i Shikamaru. W Lesie Śmierci Ino widząc Sakurę, która ma kłopoty i chroni swoich chorych towarzyszy, młoda kunoichi przypominała sobie chwile spędzone z przyjaciółką w dzieciństwie. Bez chwili zawahania Ino wraz z resztą grupy pomogła Sakurze w pokonaniu shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna Dziesiąta użyła swojego grupowego jutsu o nazwie Formacja Ino–Shika–Chō. Ino użyła Przeniesienia Umysłu na Kin Tsuchi, wchodząc w jej umysł. Jednak dziewczyna zostaje zraniona przez Zaku. Na odsiecz przybyła Drużyna Guya. W walkach eliminacyjnych Ino mierzyła się z Sakurą. Walka była wyrównana, jednakże obie dziewczyny zadały sobie „ostateczny cios” pięścią, co w efekcie dało podwójny nokaut. Po walce relacja między nimi ochłonęła. Później dziewczyna jest widziana na trybunach w finale egzaminu, gdzie oglądała walkę pomiędzy Nejim a Naruto. Następnie wraz z resztą widowni zostaje uśpiona przez genjutsu Kabuto i nie bierze udziału w dalszych wydarzeniach. Ino w fillerach anime thumb|left|Wewnętrzna Ino. Dziewczyna jest pokazana w fillerach w anime, gdzie wykonuje misję wraz z Naruto. Ino musiała zamienić się miejscami za Księżniczkę Fuku, ponieważ była do niej bardzo podobna. Misja okazała się sukcesem, po tym jak Naruto odnalazł księżniczkę. Ino w odcinku pokazała tzw. , gdy się wściekała, takie samo zjawisko towarzyszyło Sakurze („Wewnętrzna Sakura”). W odcinku 158. studenci akademii byli podzieleni na trzyosobowe grupy na jakąś misję. Każda z grup miała również przydzielonego genina, który się nimi opiekował oraz sprawował częściową władzę w grupie. Ino została przydzielona do grupy wraz z Sou, Kiri i Shimo. Mizuki znowu Uderza! W anime Ino wraz ze swoją drużyną ratuje Naruto od Legendarnych Głupich Braci. Użyli formacji Ino–Shika–Chō by zatrzymać dwóch braci. Nie na długi czas, jednak to i tak wystarczyło, ponieważ do akcji wkroczyła Tsunade. W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy Ino używa Shinranshin no Jutsu (Techniki Zakłócenia Umysłu). Kraj Mórz Później została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Naruto i Anko i pomogła w walce z Misumim Tsurugim. Przywiązała jego ręce i nogi do kolumn, zostawiając go w pułapce — miejscu które się zapadało. Ino użyła Shinranshin no Jutsu na Yoroim Akadō gdy ten próbował zaatakować znienacka Shino. Kiedy Yoroi próbował zaatakować Ino, Shino go pokonał używając swoich robaków. Ostateczna Broń Gdy Suna poprosiła Konohę o pomoc, Ino została przydzielona do dwuosobowego oddziału razem z Shikamaru, aby ratować Temari. Podczas walki Ino próbowała użyć Shinranshin no Jutsu przeciwko Kujaku. Niestety nie udało jej się, ponieważ Kujaku zauważyła ją i zaatakowała swoim mieczem. Ino została wykluczona z walki, pozostawiając swoje rany do wyleczenia Sakurze. Chwilę potem Shikamaru i Temari udało się pokonać Kujaku. Czując się bezużyteczna, Ino prosi Sakurę, czy mogłaby zapytać Tsunade, czy i ona może zostać medykiem. Sakura zgadza się, ale mówi, że w związku z tym będzie ona jej senpai (starszą koleżanką). Ino się wścieka i zaczyna się sprzeczać z Sakurą (co prowadzi do kolejnej walki). Część II Sasuke i Sai thumb|Ino w części drugiej. Ino pokazała się po raz pierwszy w części drugiej, po tym gdy Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya wróciła szczęśliwie po odratowaniu Gaary. Ponownie się pojawiła po tym, kiedy Naruto i jego drużyna wrócili z nieudaną misją, która miała na celu uratowanie Sasuke. Kiedy spotkała Saia, szybko zaczęła się nim interesować, zauważając fakt, że był podobny do Sasuke. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli na obiad, Ino dała mu wskazówki dotyczące flirtowania. Sai próbował okazywać sympatię do Ino i Chōjiego, mówiąc na Ino ślicznotka. Słysząc to Sakura wpada w wściekłość, ponieważ wcześniej Sai nazwał ją '' brzydulą''. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Ino ponownie pojawia się, gdy sprzedaje Asumie kwiaty. Dziewczyna pyta się nauczyciela dla kogo taki podarunek, było jednak oczywiste, że dla Kurenai. W pewnym momencie Kraj Ognia został zaatakowany. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny dziesiątej rozpoczęła śledztwo. Później podczas ataku, gdzie pojawiła się horda ninja zombie, Ino użyła swoich umiejętności medycznych i zaczęła leczyć ranne osoby. Niedługo po tym, jutsu, które wskrzesiło zombie zostało zlikwidowane. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny udała się do pomieszczenia, gdzie Sora manifestował moc Dziewięcioogoniastego demona. Po przegranej Chōjiego Shikamaru rozkazał Ino wejść w umysł Sory, aby go zatrzymać. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła w ciało Sory została zagrożona przez czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego wraz z nim. Wtedy powiedziała, że Sora został pochłonięty przez demona. Ino poniosła porażkę, równocześnie powracając do swojego ciała. W tym momencie Dziewięcioogoniasty próbował zaatakować, jednak Yamato był zdolny do obrony drużyny. Ino próbowała wyleczyć ręce Chōjiego, jednak rany spowodowane przez czakrę Kyūbiego nie są łatwe do wyleczenia. Hidan i Kakuzu Kiedy Tsunade zdecydowała się na działanie przeciwko Akatsuki, stworzyła drużynę Nijū Shōtai, w której skład wchodziła Ino oraz Chōji. Drużyna była kierowana przez Aobę Yamashiro, a także Raidō Namiashiego. Ino i Chōji pojawili się w roli pomocników dla Shikamaru i Asumy w bitwie z członkami Akatsuki — Hidanem oraz Kakuzu. Podczas walki Asuma doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Dwójka z Akatsuki się wycofała. Ino próbowała wyleczyć obrażenia Asumy, jednak bezskutecznie. Cała trójka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie ich sensei umrze. Drużynie nie pozostało nic innego jak słuchanie ostatnich słów przed śmiercią. Asuma powiedział Ino, że jest dziewczyną z silną wolą oraz że jest rozsądna i opiekuńcza, więc miała sprawować opiekę nad Chōjim i Shikamaru. Asuma powiedział także, żeby nie dała za wygraną Sakurze a także żeby nie przegrała w miłości czy też w ninjutsu. W tym momencie Ino zaczęła wspominać sobie chwile przeżyte z Asumą, a zwłaszcza jej pierwsze dni jako student, lub jak zauważyła, że bukiet, który kupił Asuma jest dla Kurenai. Po śmierci jej mistrza Ino zaczęła krzyczeć ze smutku. thumb|left|Ino próbuje uzdrowić Asumę Shikamaru, Chōji oraz Ino nie zamierzali odpuścić Akatsuki. Drużyna dziesiąta planowała zemstę pod przywództwem Kakashiego. Używając swoich klanowych zdolności, Ino przejęła kontrolę nad jastrzębiem by wyśledzić pozycję Hidana i Kakuzu. Jednakże plan Shikamaru o znalezieniu dwóch członków spalił na panewce, gdyż Kakuzu zauważył, że obaj są śledzeni. Wtem zaatakował jastrzębia, równocześnie powodując powrót Ino do swojego ciała. Podczas gdy drużyna dziesiąta toczyła bitwę z Hidanem i Kakuzu, Ino jedynie obserwowała walkę. Nie mogła użyć Shintenshin no Jutsu, ponieważ było to dla niej zbyt ryzykowne, np. gdyby nie trafiła. W anime dziewczyna chwilowo uratowała Chōjiego przed fatalnym atakiem Kakuzu. Po przybyciu Naruto i zabiciu Kakuzu, wyleczyła rany Naruto jakie pozostały po użyciu Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshuriken. Trójogoniasty W anime Ino pojawiła się w poważnej operacji oraz została pochwalona za jej starania w byciu bardziej doświadczonym medykiem. Dziewczyna była później widziana wraz z Rockiem Lee oraz Tenten jako pomoc dla drużyny Kakashiego. Dzięki technikom medycznym oraz dobrej kontroli czakry Ino towarzyszyła innym podczas pieczętowania Trójogoniastego. thumb|198px|Ino pomaga w zapieczętowaniu [[Isobu|Trójogoniastego.]] Po przybyciu została przydzielona do drużyny, której zadaniem było zapieczętowanie bestii. Mimo to Ino posiada najmniejsze pokłady czakry, dlatego jako pierwsza zaczęła odczuwać jej brak. Jednakże myśl o tym, że jej odwieczna rywalka Sakura będzie lepsza zmobilizowała ją, dzięki czemu pomimo braku sił dalej podtrzymywała barierę wraz z innymi. Niestety przeciwnicy zdołali przełamać pieczęć. Podczas gdy Trójogoniasty się pokazał, Ino została nieświadomie uderzona a zarazem uratowana przez Lee. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Ino poczuła, że jest bezużyteczna. Pomimo tego przysięgła sobie, że popracuje nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Później dołączyła do Sakury w leczeniu młodego chłopca Yūkimaru. Kiedy Ino dowiedziała się, że Naruto został złapany w brzuch Trójogoniastego, natychmiast dołączyła do drużyny aby uratować Naruto i zapieczętować Trójogoniastego. Próba odbicia Naruto zakończyła się porażką, Ino została ponownie uderzona. Później powróciła do Konohy wraz z resztą. Inwazja Paina thumb|180px|Ino płacze z powodu śmierci Shizune. Kiedy Pain rozpoczął inwazję, Ino pobiegła do ojca powiadomić go o ataku. Wiedząc coś o tożsamości Paina, próbowali uciec do schronu. Pomimo ich zamiaru, zjawił się Pain i złapał Shizune. Dotykiem dłoni na jej głowie chciał dowiedzieć się, co ona wie, zanim ją zabije. Po zniszczeniu wioski Ino próbuje ożywić Shizune, jednak nie udało się jej tego zrobić. Przegrupowała się z ojcem i innymi. Po śmierci Nagato, była zszokowana, widząc jak Shizune wracała do życia. Później świętowała wraz z mieszkańcami wioski zwycięstwo jakie odniósł Naruto w walce. W anime powiedziała nawet, że mogłaby się zakochać w Naruto, co zszokowało Chōjiego i Shikamaru. Historia Konohy Ino, Sakura i Naruto zostali wysłani do Lasu Jofuku aby dostarczyć wiadomość do Furofoki. Po drodze zostali osłupieni, ponieważ stara pani z wioski powiedziała im, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone. Naruto zarządził, żeby wziąć próbkę Kwiatu Jofuku dla Lee do sporządzenia specjalnego wywaru. Kiedy znaleźli miejsce, gdzie rośnie kwiat, nagle z pyłków kwiatów uformowała się sylwetka Gaary. Gaara zaczął atakować Naruto. Sakura powiedziała Ino, żeby przejęła kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem i przy okazji zobaczyła kim jest. Próba zakończyła się okazała się porażką, ponieważ wróg był nieświadomy. Naruto udało się jednak pokonać Gaarę, przybyli więc do domu Furofoki i zakończyli misję sukcesem. Drużyna Asumy wraz z Drużyną Kakashiego wyruszyły na misję, podczas której musieli chronić wnuczkę lidera gangu, który się zwie Baji. Podczas wymiany zakładnika pomiędzy Shikamaru a człowiekiem o imieniu Tōfu, Ino szybko użyła techniki zamiany ciał, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie mężczyzna przetrzymuje małą dziewczynkę. Kiedy Shikamaru dowiedział się gdzie jest, Ino wyszła z ciała. Później drużyna pojmała sprawcę oraz uratowała dziewczynkę. Misja okazała się sukcesem. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|188px|Spotkanie Jedenastki Konohy Wieść o dołączeniu Sasuke do Akatsuki dociera do Konohy. Jedenastka Konohy gromadzi się do dyskusji, co powinni z nim zrobić. Inni sugerują, że powinni go osobiście wyeliminować, aby zapobiec wplątania Konohy w wojnę z inną wioską. Ino jest bardzo zmartwiona i zaczyna płakać. Kiba mówi żeby przestała, jednak Tenten wstawia się za nią. Ino była później widziana z resztą Jedenastki Konohy, słysząc decyzje Naruto w związku z Sasuke. Ino nie bierze udziału w dyskusji. Później Naruto powiedział, że wszystko im wytłumaczy, gdy nadejdzie na to czas. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|190px|Ino w Kinkaku. Wraz z dołączeniem do Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Ino została przydzielona do Odziału Piątego wraz z Shino, Kibą i Haną Inuzuką. Wydziałem kieruje Mifune. Ino dodaje otuchy Shino mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ino później dołączyła do sił Daruiego wraz z Shikamaru i Chōjim. Użyła swojej Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu na Kinkaku aby powstrzymać go przed zabiciem Shikamaru. Kiedy Darui zawołał imię Kinkaku, dziewczyna zmusiła go do odpowiedzi, aktywując umiejętność Kohaku no Jōhei, co spowodowało zassanie go do środka i zapieczętowanie. Ino opuściła ciało Kinkaku. thumb|190px|Ino ratuje Chōjiego od ataku Asumy. Później Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji szykują się do konfrontacji z ożywionym Kakuzu, lecz Shikaku nakazał im, aby skupili się na walce z przyzwanym Asumą. Chōji chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki z jego byłym mistrzem, więc Ino przypomniała mu ostatnie słowa Asumy skierowane do niego. Jeszcze przed bitwą Asuma powiedział, że całe trio wyrosło na silnych ninja. Mimo zachęcenia Chōjiego do walki i tak nie był w stanie uderzyć Asumy. Sarutobi wykorzystał tę chwilę i zaatakował Chōjiego. Na szczęście Ino udaje się go uratować. Następnie używa swojego Shintenshin no Jutsu na Chōjim i odpiera kolejny atak ze strony nauczyciela. Będąc w ciele kolegi z drużyny, jeszcze raz przypomina mu to, co powiedział do niego Asuma i wychodzi z jego ciała. Chōji w końcu się przełamał i zaczął atakować Asumę na poważnie. Ino widząc, że Chōji utrzymuje mistrza na dystans używa swojej nowej techniki, Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu na dwóch klonach białego Zetsu, a następnie atakuje swojego mistrza. W końcu udaje się pokonać Asumę. Jeszcze przed zapieczętowaniem przyzwanego lidera drużyny dziesiątej Asuma pochwalił całą trójkę za ich wspaniałą prace zespołową. Walka trwa do późnej nocy i Ino pomaga Chōjiemu w zniwelowaniu reszty odnowionych ninja. Kiedy Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki atakuje, Akimichi zasłania resztę zespołu. Po ustąpieniu ataku można zobaczyć Ino, jak planuje coś wraz z resztą jej zespołu i Tenten. Następnego ranka jest widziana razem z resztą stojącymi w kółku. Był to sposób przeciwko Armii Białych Zetsu, aby czekać na przybycie Naruto który mógłby odróżnić wrogów od prawdziwych ninja. Ino mówi Shikamaru, że najlepszym sposobem na odróżnienie prawdziwych od fałszywych będzie zadanie wszystkim kilku pytań co powinno ułatwić im zadanie. Ten jednak mówi Ino, że to zły pomysł, ponieważ przeciwnicy mogliby odgadywać odpowiedzi do zadawanych pytań. Później woła i macha do Naruto, gdy ten pojawia się na polu walki. Gdy zostaje poinformowana przez Inoichiego, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z zamaskowanym Madarą, Ino i reszta wyrusza aby im pomóc. Podczas biegu dziękuje ojcu za przekazanie wiadomości i obiecuje, że jego przepowiednia o wygranej wkrótce się ziści. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|left|190px|Ino przybywa na pole bitwy, by ratować kompanów Przybywając w samą porę, Ino, z pomocą Hinaty, udaje się przejąć kontrolę nad Obito, aby zmienić kierunek lotu Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii Dzięsięcioogoniastego. Ino skarży się, iż Obito był w stanie przełamać jej perfekcyjne Przeniesienie Umysłu w zaledwie kilka sekund, jednak Hiashi Hyūga chwali ją za to, iż mimo tego, udało jej się skutecznie uratować Naruto i resztę od ataku. Następnie stanęła razem z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, aby wspólnie stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Z próbą unieruchomienia Dzięsięcioogoniastego, która zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, Ino, płacząc, słucha Shikaku mówiącego o swojej ostatniej strategii i o Bijūdamie nadlatującej do centrum dowodzenia. Wysłuchuje ostatnich słów skierowanych do niej przez swojego ojca, który stwierdza, iż naprawdę rozkwitła i, że jej więzi odzwierciedlają znaczenie kwiatu fiołka, symbolu klanu Yamanaka, którym się stała. Potem Shikamaru przypomina jej, że jest na wojnie i że nie czas na rozpacz. Po pewnym czasie Ino dowiaduje się o śmierci Nejiego. Gdy Kurama zgromadził wystarczająco dużo czakry, Naruto wysyła cieniste klony do Ino i reszty Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, aby przesłać czakrę Kuramy. Ciało Ino okrywa płaszcz z czakry ogoniastej bestii, a gdy klan Akimichi unieruchamia Dzięsięcioogoniastego, szybko używa Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu na Obito, aby zmienić kierunek ataku na Chōjiego. Potem, gdy klan Nara łapie bestię za pomocą Techniki Imitacji Cienia, Ino uwalnia technikę i powraca do swojego ciała. thumb|left|190px|Ino komunikująca się z Sojuszem Później, gdy Dziesięciu- ogoniasty zaczął przygotowywać się do zniszczenia Sojuszu, Shikamaru poprosił Ino o użycie swoich telepatycznych umiejętności by połaczyć go z Kitsuchim. Dziewczyna z entuzjazmem wykonuje to, ciesząc się, że Shikamaru udało się obmyślić jakąś strategię. Z jego planem nauczenia całej armii pieczęci do wykonania prostej techniki Uwolnienia Ziemi i użycia jej do zablokowania ataku Dziesięciu- ogoniastego, Shikamaru następnie pyta, czy Ino mogłaby połączyć go ze wszystkimi shinobi na polu bitwy. Ino odpowiada iż nie jest to pytanie z rodzaju "czy ''mogłabyś?" i, że bez względu na wszystko zrobi to. Z pewnym wysiłkiem, Ino jest w stanie skontaktować się ze wszystkimi i nauczyć ich pieczęci, jeszcze przed wykonaniem owej techniki razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Niemniej jednak, sytuacja wciąż nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, patrząc jak ich słabe ziemne zasłony zostają niszczone przez ogromną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii Dziesięciu-ogoniastego i nawet Killer B wydaje się być niezdolny do zatrzymania ataku, shinobi Sojuszu szokują się gdy atak zwyczajnie znika, a to za sprawą Czwartego Hokage, który właśnie przybył na front. thumb|Ino razem członkami drużyny używają Formacji E Gdy na polu walki zjawia się również Sasuke, Ino, ku trosce Shikamaru i Chōjiego, reaguje zdziwiniem i biegnie w jego kierunku, pytając o powód jego przybycia. Dziewczyna razem z resztą swoich rówieśników nie może się nadziwić, gdy Sasuke deklaruje chęć zostania Hokage. Gdy Drużyna 7 ponownie łączy się, Ino uśmiecha się do Shikamaru, zwracając uwagę na ten nostalgiczny moment, gdyż ostatnio w takim składzie byli dopiero podczas egzaminu na Chūnina. Następniej razem z przyjaciółmi stawia czoła Dzięsięciu- ogoniastemu. Gdy Drużyna 7 i 8 prowadzą szturm, Ino patrzy z obrzydzeniem jak Shino przyzywa gigantyczne insekty, by pożarły one jednego z klonów Dziesięciu- ogoniastego. Później sama zagrzewa członków swojej drużyny do walki, używając razem z nimi Formacji E. Gdy Chōji używa Baika no Jutsu, a Shikamaru używa na nim Techniki Chwytu Cienia, Ino używa swoich umiejętności wyczuwania chakry, by zlokalizować wszystkie klony w okolicy. Następnie wykonuje na Shikamaru Transmisję Wyczuwania. Z Ino będącą umysłem, Shikamaru będącym ciałem i Chōjim będącym jo-jo, trio wykonuje Technikę Ludzkiego Pocisku Yo-Yo, niszcząc wszystkie otaczające ich klony. Gdy Chōji przygotowuje się do podwojenia swojej masy, Shikamaru stwierdza, iż drużyna ma jeszcze wiele do pokazania, na co z kolei Ino reaguje irytacją ganiąc go za jego nagłą chęć rywalizowania z innymi drużynami. Później, dopinguje Naruto i Sasuke podczas ich ataku na Dziesięciu- ogoniastego. Ino zauważa, iż coś martwi Shikamaru. lecz ten nie mówi o co chodzi. thumb|left|180px|Ino telepatycznie łączy Hashiramę z Piatką Kage Walka przeciwko Obito trwa, a Ino jeszcze raz łączy Shikamaru z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, by podnieść ich morale. Gdy sytuacja staje się wyjątkowo trudna, jako że Sojusz zostaje uwięziony w barierze razem z miotającym Kulami Ogoniastej Bestii drzewem, Ino i reszta niebawem zostają znowu pokryci płaszczami chakry Wersji 1. Następnie zostają przeniesieni na zewnątrz bariery, wydostając się od zgubnego ataku, dzięki wspólnemu działaniu Naruto i Minato. Gdy prawdziwa forma Dziesięcioogoniastego, Boskie Drzewo, rozpoczyna niszczący atak na sojusz, Ino udaje się uniknąć wyssania czakry przez drzewo. Niestety, Shikamaru nie ma tyle szczęścia, a Ino i Choji ruszają w kierunku umierającego przyjaciela. Gdy Hashirama Senju zjawia się na polu bitwy, Ino łączy go z Sojuszem, by ten mógł spróbować podnieść morale walczących shinobi, niestety z niewielkim skutkiem. Dzięki aktywnej technice Ino, uczucia i wspomnienia Naruto zostają przedstawione całemu Sojuszowi poprzez telepatyczne łącze. Gdy chłopak przypomina sobie wszelkie straty, których doświadczył, Ino utożsamia się z nim, gdy ten wspomina Asumę. Gdy Naruto dołączył do Sasuke w starciu z Obito, czakra Naruto zaczęła znów oplatać ciało Shikamaru. Sakura jest zadziwiona tym jak Naruto dzieli swoją uwagę pomiędzy walkę i pomaganie im, lecz Ino tłumaczy, iż przez swoje jutsu jest w stanie powiedzieć, że Naruto jest całkowicie skupiony na walce, jednak podświadomie wciąż pragnie chronić swoich towarzyszy. Yamanaka obserwuje jak Shikamaru powracają siły i z ulgą dziękuje Sakurze, jak i Naruto za ich starania. Gdy Tsunade, wspólnie z Sakurą, przywołują na pole bitwy jedną dziesiątą ciała Katsuyu, Ino przekazuje Sojuszowi informacje od Hokage dotyczące regenreracyjnych zdolności ślimaka. thumb|right|180px|Ino i jej przyjaciele atakują Obito Rasenganami Naruto. Obito manifestuje gigantyczną tarczę Yin-Yang oraz świętą broń Hagoromo i by je zniszczyć, Naruto utworzył dziewięć Rasenganów wewnątrz ogonów Kuramy i skontaktował się z Ino i resztą Konohy 11(plus Sai) by się przyłączyli. Gdy byli już blisko ogonów Kuramy, Ino i reszta, otrzymali jeszcze więcej czakry, co ku ich zdziwieniu, poskutkowało w zdobycie u nich Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii. Naruto mówi im by użyli Rasenganów do przebrnięcia przez obronę Obito, aby on i Sasuke mogli wymierzyć przeciwko niemu bezpośrednie uderzenie. Ino i reszta przypuścili atak, a Naruto i Sasuke byli w stanie zadać mu niszczący cios. Potem znów, poinstruowani przez Shikamaru, Ino i reszta Sojuszu pomaga Naruto w przeciąganiu czakry ogoniastych bestii od Obito. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi thumb|left|180px|Ino złapana w Wieczne Tsukuyomi. Przy ostatecznym ożywieniu Madary i pozornym ubezwłasnowolnieniu, Ino oraz reszta Sojuszu, zostają zaatakowani przez Spiralnego Zetsu, który obezwładnia ich ogromnym Uwolnieniem Drewna. W czasie gdy Sojusz z trudem walczy z nowym zagrożeniem, Ino reaguje z przejęciem, wyczuwając drastyczne osłabienie czakry Naruto. Pomimo starań Sojuszu, Ino pada ofiarą Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Wewnątrz genjutsu, śniła o Sasuke i Saiu, walczących o nią, gdy jej wciąż żyjący ojciec patrzy na nią z dumą. Filmy Naruto Shippūden: Film W Naruto Shippūden: Film, Ino odegrała niewielką i niewpływającą na rozwój fabuły rolę. Jeszcze przed tym gdy drużyna siódma została wezwana, możemy zobaczyć Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji biegną przez ulice. Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia thumb|left Ino była po raz pierwszy widziana, kiedy świętowała wraz z resztą powrót do zdrowia Saia, jedząc grilla. Ponownie się pojawiła kiedy Hiruko pojawił się na niebie, mówiąc, że rozpoczyna Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Później, wraz z resztą Jedenastki Konohy, Ino została wysłana w celu ratowania Naruto i Sakury. Zespół Ino dogonił Naruto i Sakurę, Sai usiłował dogonić Kakashiego. Ich zadaniem było pokonanie pachoła Hiruko, Sana. Używając formacji Ino–Shika–Chō, szybko pokonali przeciwnika. Kiedy Ino przejęła kontrolę nad Sanem, Shikamaru rozkazał jej przekazać informację, że nie są tu po to żeby walczyć, ale żeby powrócić z Naruto i resztą do wioski. Po tym jak Ino przekazała daną informację, San odmówił i powiedział, że rozumie, ale nie może przepuścić informacji, równocześnie zmuszając drużynę dziesiątą do walki z nim. Wtedy przyzwał dwóch członków jego drużyny Ichi i Ni oraz użył Kimera no Jutsu co przeobraziło ich w bestie. Po tym jutsu, drużyna dziesiąta szybko poniosła porażkę. Reszta Jedenastki Konohy przybyła na ratunek zespołowi, Tenten przywołała łańcuchy, które związały potwora. Później, Ino jest widziana w świątyni Hiruko, jak ratuje Sakurę z zapadającego się budynku podczas gdy reszta Jedenastki Konohy pokonywała bestie. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Ino jest skrótem od , co znaczy „dzik”, stąd wzięło się przezwisko stosowane przez Sakurę: . oznacza "wśród lub pośród gór". * Imię "Ino" (偉野, 偉埜) jest czasami nadawane jako imię oznaczające "Wielkie Pole". * Jej rodzina posiada kwiaciarnię o nazwie Kwiaty Yamanaki, w której pracuje na pół etatu. * Według databooków: ** Hobby Ino to robienie zakupów. ** Chciałaby rewanżu z Sakurą. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Ino są pomidory koktajlowe i pudding podczas, gdy nie przepada za sashimi. ** Ino ukończyła 40 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 23 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 2 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Ulubione wyrażenie Ino to: . ** Ulubionym przedmiotem Ino jest kwiat, który podarowała Sakurze w dzieciństwie. Cytaty * (Do Sakury, która spytała się jej dlaczego podarowała jej wstążkę) * (Do Sakury) * (Do Sakury) * (Do Chōjiego na temat Asumy) * (Do Shikamaru) Źródła es:Ino Yamanaka Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai